She's A Vamp
by Kaitzee
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UP* After Harry and Hermione get over 'that night' and strengthen their relationship. Then Riva Pier moves in...
1. He Didn't Know...

Title: She's A Vamp  
  
Rating: R for language and MAYBE sexual situations.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Author's Notes: This starts out a bit sad. Oh... and I don't own Harry & Co., I own the plot and new character(s).  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione flicked back her hair and scribbled a line on the lined parchment. She let out a loud teenage growl and erased it fiercely, then rewrote the same exact sentence with a satisfied smile. While writing the next line, she got frustrated midway and chucked the pencil across the room and screamed. "Ugh! I'm not ever going to make that god damned deadline."  
  
"Why not?" Came an amused voice from behind her. Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, was in the doorway, leaning on the door frame with a grin on his face. Hermione on writing her book she had been meaning to write ever since witnessing... that night... and she couldn't find the words to put anything. "You're a great writer, you just lack the ability to be satisfied with anything."  
  
"Ha ha, ho ho." Hermione said with an arched eyebrow. "Tuck in your shirt, it just came back from the cleaners."  
  
"My point is made," Harry said, his grin a bit bigger.  
  
As she walked out the door, leaving her unfinished work on the bed, she kissed Harry's cheek and told him, "I'll be right back." Hermione saw that Harry's eyes were on the paper that littered the bed, and she added, "Read it and your glasses will end up in the toilet again."  
  
"That was you?" Harry asked in surprise, and only getting laughter back. He shook his head as her footsteps echoed down the stairs from her Hogwarts dorm room. He waited about 30 seconds, checked to see that no one was looking, and walked to the pile of papers. He grabbed a random page, one that continued from another one, and read out loud to himself:  
  
"...of course it was dark in the dreaded prison. I knew why people dreaded it, but I didn't understand until I crumbled under the horrible sense of emotion that flooded my body when the dementors came and grabbed us. Ron was screaming, "No! No! No!" and I was too overwhelmed to speak. The dementors were taking us to a secret underground place where the Dark Lord was..." He voice broke. Harry never knew what happened to his friends during that time, when he was in the middle of a duel with Voldemort. Until now.  
  
He continued, "When we got there, the horrible hoods threw us to the ground. Ron wasn't moving and a small pool of blood was dripping from his wrists. I didn't know the dementors held onto him that tightly. I looked up and saw Him for the first time. His skin was white, his eyes were blood red and he wore black robes that showed what color his heart was." Harry swallowed, because he knew what was coming next. "Then I saw Harry getting hit with a green ray of light straight in the chest. I heard his scream and then... I can't remember the rest. I blacked out."  
  
This sentence finished the page. Harry swallowed again. He didn't know... He didn't know...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up into Hermione's brown eyes, his burning with fear and guilt.  
  
"I told you not to read it!" Hermione yelled, looking from Harry's disturbed face to the paper in his hand. "I knew you wouldn't react well. I knew you would feel horrible."  
  
"This was my fault." Harry said weakly. "I gave you these memories. These thoughts."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Hermione whispered, and walked up to Harry and giving him a hug. She said into his shoulder, "It's Voldemort's fault, not yours. It was never yours."  
  
"No..." Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Yes." She told him firmly. She was about to cry.  
  
"Ron must be traumatized!" Harry said with a shaky sigh. He swallowed again, "He's not good with this sort of situations..."  
  
"Who is, Harry?" Hermione reasoned, urgency in her voice, like she had to make sure Harry didn't cry. "No one, not even you. I know we were kept in different rooms in St. Mungo's, but I'm sure you've had your share of the tormented memories replaying..."  
  
Harry sobbed.  
  
"No, Harry, dont!" Hermione kissed his cheek. "Please..."  
  
Harry kissed her cheek back, and one of his tears transferred to it and it fell onto her neck. She watched Harry wipe his eyes and walk slowly out the door, silent tears falling from his 17-year-old face.  
  
"What have I done?" Hermione whispered to herself. "Shit."  
  
((A/N- R/R please! The nnext chappy *might* be uploaded... um... Sunday? Next: Hermione and Harry have a chat with Ron and they are healed. No, they don't do yoga.)) 


	2. Mystery and Jealousy

Title: She's A Vamp  
  
Rating: R for language and MAYBE sexual situations.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Author's Notes: This starts out a bit sad. Oh... and I don't own Harry & Co., I own the plot and new character(s).  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was playing with his small hoop earring. He had it done yesterday, a Hogsmeade weekend, and it made him look even more handsome than he was before. Hermione even commented on it (Harry chose to ignore it) and Ron was quite pleased with it. Now that it had became part of him, it was also a way for his friends to distinguish what his mood was. If he played with it he was worried or nervous, and seeing that he was doing it made Hermione bite her lip. They were studying in the Common Room for the Transfig. Quiz they had the next day. Hermione sighed and patted Ron's shoulder. "What's the prob?"  
  
"He read your book, didn't he?" Ron said, taking a sideways glance at Harry, who was taking five Muggle aspirin (He requested from the Dursleys, who had finally been convicted of mistreatment upon Harry) for a migraine. They had been popping up a lot on the midnight-haired boy, and from his last experience with a migraine remedy from Madam Pomfrey (two potions that tasted like vinegar and old cheese) he never was going to see her for one again. Even if the head pain was gone immediately after drinking the green sludges, he'd settle for a half hour more of pain instead of a disgusting taste and aftertaste.  
  
"I shouldn't have to him not to." Hermione sighed, resting her head on her palm, which was resting on a squashy couch arm. "You know how he gets. He goes and does it anyway." They both had known this they were eleven. The Invisibility Cloak and Mirror of Erised sprang to mind.  
  
"Well, we'd better talk to him before he takes up eating ten of those pill things." Ron said, standing up and walking over to Harry. Hermione watched as Ron patted him on the back, and they engaged into a whispered discussion. Hermione was still nervous to talk to him. Even though they were usually open with each other (even if it had to do with how pretty another girl was, which usually resulted in Hermione pulling Harry's ear down the hallway). Harry leaned back onto the loveseat and nodded as Ron talked. Hermione had enough and walked over to and sat down in a chair opposite the two boys.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione said. Her guilt built up more as Harry's eyes did their job: blazed with whatever emotion he was feeling, like Ron's earring and Hermione's lip. He was sad, and felt the unnecessary guilt that was making a load on his back.  
  
"For what?" Harry said with a half smile. "I now understand, that in order for us to be happy again, we need to put this behind us. Reach our happy spots."  
  
"You sound like Percy after his bubble bath aromatherapy," Ron laughed.  
  
"How would you know about the bubble baths he takes?" Harry said, lifting an eyebrow. Hermione was intrigued, and leaned forward, her elbows suspending her on her knees.  
  
Ron put up his hands defensively, "I'm as nauseated as I have ever been about it, and scarred for life. Trust me, when he announces, naked except for a green bath towel, that his feet are happy little frogs..." He raised his eyebrows, "You don't forget it."  
  
The three laughed. Harry said, getting back on topic, "Thanks for the news bulletin, but I seriously think that we should really try to forget about it."  
  
"That's impossible," Pointed out Hermione softly, "because it's the human brain's nature to engrave bad memories into permanent bad memories. I say as a suggestion, that we all just put it in the back of our minds. It's happened, it's over, it's done with and I'm very happy to say You-Know- Who is quite dead and quite gone, thank you, Harry."  
  
Silence fell upon the three. Harry leaned forward and stared into the fire. Ron fiddled with his earring and Hermione leaned back into her chair and stared at Harry. She felt awful. 'Oh, Baby, I never meant to hurt you, not at all.' She sighed and Harry looked at her and grinned. 'I wish you could see yourself smile,' She thought, grinning back. 'You're the best looking boy in this school.'  
  
"Well!" Harry said, slapping his knees and standing up. Ron and Hermione followed suit. "Lunch time, then Potions and then..."  
  
"Harry, sweet," Hermione said, lacing her hands in his when they stood up. "I think we know our class schedules."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Well!" He repeated. "Let's go to Hogsmeade for lunch, then. We have an hour, right?"  
  
"Forty-five minutes." Hermione corrected him. "Good idea, love."  
  
"I'm gonna go grab Padma, I'm sick of being the third-wheel on the red wagon of love." Ron said. He told them to wait a moment when they got out of the portrait hole. He sped off, because they didn't have much time to get to Hogsmeade, eat, then get to class. Hermione's idea of bringing their book-bags with them was a good idea. Harry and Hermione waited, their fingers laced together, standing in front of the dozing Fat Lady.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw someone coming from his right. He flicked his head at their direction and saw a beautiful girl walk by. She was as pale as the moon, with curly raven hair. It had a platinum strand that was tucked behind her ear, and enchanting light green eyes with a chocolate birthmark in the left one. She was wearing blood-red lipstick and wasn't wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but a black and haunting cape with plum robes that hid her hands and feet. She looked gothic almost, except for the fact that she was smiling. She glanced at Harry and winked.  
  
Hermione noticed and felt the blood rush to her face. She glared at his mystery girl, and the girl stuck her tongue back at Hermione. Hermione was about to say something nasty when she saw Harry gaping at her like an idiot. She pulled on his ear, him saying, "Ow, what the hell?" And looked at him in the eye from behind a suit of armor.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione accused. Harry lifted up his hands defensively.  
  
"A girl I don't know." Harry replied truthfully. "She just looked so strange. Like a Dark witch. It freaked me out." He added, half of it a lie. He thought that girl was pretty.  
  
Hermione's expression softened. "I thought we were putting that in the back of our minds."  
  
"I'm trying, it's not something that you can do in the span of ten minutes." Harry argued. "Besides... she had cool eyes." Hermione tutted and flicked Harry's forehead. Harry flinched and rubbed the spot she flicked. Hermione had long fingernails. "Ow! What, you didn't see her birthmark?"  
  
"I don't like her already," Hermione muttered, and came from behind the suit armor and met Ron and Padma, hand in hand.  
  
"I leave for five minutes and you two are snogging behind a suit of armor." Ron shook his head and Padma giggled. "That's bad, even if you're the most famous couple in Hogwarts."  
  
"You had to bring that up," Harry said, taking a leaf out of Hermione's book and flicking Ron on the forehead.  
  
*  
  
Ron waved good-bye to Padma as they walked reluctantly to the class they resented the most: Potions. Snape must have danced with glee knowing that this was the trio's last year in Hogwarts. Now that Harry purposely studied hardest for Potions, Snape had barely any room to humiliate Harry in class. Harry took an odd pride in Potions now, and rubbed it Snape's face with perfect concoction after perfect concoction. ((A/N- Say that ten times fast!))  
  
"Okay, class. This is your first day back of your last year in my Potions class. God forbid you ever try to make the complicated brews we make in here once we unleash you to the real world." Snape said, twiddling his thumbs while pacing slowly in front of the class. Harry rolled his eyes, and Snape unfortunately caught it. He looked directly into those pools of emerald he loathed so much and said loudly, "Potter."  
  
"Sir?" Harry said with an innocent smile. All the Gryffindors secretly grinned. Harry had become cocky in Potions, two years in a row he hadn't failed to make a flawless mixture, and Snape was always trying to make him mess up. Hermione bit her lip. His overconfidence in Potions was going to blow up in his face one of these days.  
  
"We are creating a potion identified as a Time Tonic. Can you tell me what that is?"  
  
Harry nodded and told him as if he were reading it from a text book, "A Time Tonic can be used for several different objectives. By using the main ingredient as a rabbit's foot, the drinker's perspective of time will seem fast. But if you use the main ingredient as half a cup of powdered tortoise shell, the drinker's perspective on time will seem slow."  
  
Snape scowled with a sneer, "Explain what that means, Potter. Let's see if you can."  
  
"Gladly, sir." Harry said lightly. "If a Speed-Time Tonic is drunken, then the imbiber will see objects, such as a person walking, faster than they actually are, depending upon how many rabbit's feet you add to the concoction. Same thing with the Slow-Time Tonic, only time seems slower to the drinker depending upon the amount of powdered tortoise shell you use."  
  
Snape inhaled deeply, obviously finding it hard not to take points away. "Correct. Obviously Granger tied you to a chair and made you pick up a book, Potter."  
  
Hermione looked at the floor and Harry shook his head in anger. He hated it when he insulted his friends, especially his girlfriend. Ron wrote on a blank piece of paper that was between the two as Snape disappeared into the closet in the back of the class to gather ingredients, 'Slimy git.'  
  
'Duh.' Harry wrote back. Ron snorted.  
  
When Snape returned, the small babble of talking stopped. Snape lectured as he dumped ingredients into bowls on a long table in front of the class, "You will be making a Speed-Time Tonic. This involves 36, I'm not kidding as I never do, 36 ingredients." He glared at Harry, who had memorized all 36. Harry smiled back, as if challenging him to ask what the 36 were. Snape didn't, and continued, "This will in fact take a whole month to make. Yes, you can be sure this won't be the potion you will make for the exam. But you will be warned it's on the written test."  
  
Harry heard Ron scribble on the paper and felt an odd sense that someone was staring at him. He tried to ignore it and listen to Snape.  
  
"You will take a cup of fly's wings, a half a cup of dragonfly eyes..."  
  
It was really bugging Harry. Ron's quill was really going on that parchment now, and the feeling of eyes upon him was annoying.  
  
"The rabbit feet are fresh, so they might drip fluid or blood." A burst of female voices went, "Eww!" But Snape ignored it and arranged the bowls in adding-in order and finished, "If you forget what the ingredients are, they are written in your text books on page 1002. Questions?" Snape didn't leave time for a hand to be raised. "Good. Begin."  
  
Harry took this time to find the pair of eyes that were looking at him. Harry scanned the room, about found a lovely pair of green eyes looking into his. It was that girl he saw in the hall! She was smiling at Harry from across the room. She winked. Harry didn't. She stopped smiling and a blonde boy next to her nudged her in the arm.. Malfoy. She was a Slytherin.  
  
"Harry? Earth to Harry, come in Harry, over." Hermione said, through the megaphone she made with her hands. Harry grinned at her and turned up the fire on the water-filled cauldron.  
  
"How many...?" Ron began.  
  
"Page 1002," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Ron nodded, opened up his text book and went to get the ingredients. He always did, in payment from Harry and Hermione making sure he never failed Potions. The table was crowded by students with metric scoopers, getting the ingredients. Ron kept coming back with the little brown bags, telling Hermione what's it's contents were so she could label it with a marker. Harry's job was putting the little bags into a box.  
  
"Cheetah hairs." Ron said, and slid it across the table. Hermione caught it and labeled it as Ron went back for the next item.  
  
"So, Harry." Hermione said, lifting her eyebrows. "You were forcing yourself to pay attention to Snape today."  
  
"What else is new?" Harry said, putting the labeled bag into a box, where it could be stored on a shelf with other students' boxes so they could take it out of the shelf and use it for the next Potions instead of lugging it around. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"More than usual."  
  
"Ron was scribbling on parchment." Harry shrugged. "I dunno... it just got to me."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said worriedly. "He was writing you a note. Like he always does in Potions. It can't have bothered you."  
  
"Antelope antler," Ron said, and slid the bag to Hermione, who caught it absentmindedly. "No pun intended." He went back to the table for more.  
  
"Did we ever find out who that girl was?" Harry said, changing the topic.  
  
It wasn't a good topic change.  
  
In a accusing voice, she said, "Why?"  
  
"No reason." Harry said hastily. He noticed the bag was half labeled. "Ron said it was Cheetah hair." Hermione labeled the little bag and put it next to Harry, who slowly put it in the box. Hermione bit her lip and looked at her fingernails. Harry shook his head, "I'm just curious. She's just so mysterious."  
  
"Does it turn you on, or something?" Hermione snapped. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hornet stings!" Ron said in a singsong voice. Hermione grabbed his arm and said:  
  
"I'll get the rest, Ron." She let go and grabbed the scooper from Ron and went up to the table. Harry shook his head in disbelief and labeled the bag and stuffed it into the box.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Harry said, making a gesture towards Hermione.  
  
"Who, Herm?" Ron said.  
  
"No, Abraham Lincoln," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That's not the point." Harry told Ron. "That weird girl over there was making sheep's eyes at me and I told Herm and she blew up!"  
  
"Well, I suppose you should be used to it by now." Ron said with a grin and a shrug. Harry lifted his hand slightly and Ron flinched. "You aren't gonna flick me again, are you?"  
  
"I might sock you in a moment." Harry said warningly.  
  
Ron cocked his head to one side. "She really blew up, huh?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, in a mocking high voice, "'Does it turn you on or something?'"  
  
"No!" Ron said, his eyebrows arched. "She doesn't usually blurt that sort of thing out."  
  
"I know." Harry said quietly. "I mean, if someone were flirting with her I suppose I'd be ticked too, but I mean," Harry shrugged. It hurt him to think that Hermione thought that Harry liked that girl. "I wouldn't go saying things like--"  
  
"Eagle droppings." Hermione said and handed the bag to Ron, who'd started laughing. Harry was smiling but only because Ron was acting so immature. Hermione ignored it and went to get more items.  
  
"That was prefect!" Ron said with a laugh. "You said, 'I wouldn't go saying things like...' and she came up and said, 'Eagle droppings'! That was hilarious!"  
  
"Simply hilarious." Harry said sarcastically. "Tell me, Ron, when are you going to grow up?"  
  
"When I turn twenty-five." Ron said, grinning. Harry lifted his hand and Ron added, "Well if you want my suspicion, Harry, I'd say she's jealous."  
  
"Oh." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Where's you get that bit from?"  
  
"Fred and George." Ron said, and labeled the bag. Harry couldn't tell what it said, so he wrote under it, 'Eagle droppings' and put it in the box. Just then, Dean Thomas came up to Harry. They had become good friends over the past years. He pointed over to a different table.  
  
"Get a load of that new girl." He said to Harry and Ron. The three quickly looked at her. She was pointing to a book and Malfoy was nodding. She was beautiful, even if she looked like a gothic. Dean said when they took their eyes off of her, "There's a rumor that the strand of silver hair is veela."  
  
"Cool!" Said Ron.  
  
"You're attracted to *that*?" Came Hermione's annoyed voice. The three boys jumped and Hermione grabbed the marker, labeled the little bag 'Lion claws' and shoved it into the box. The boys feared her getting angry. "She's a little vamp if I ever saw one."  
  
"What?" Ron dared to ask. Hermione glared at him and he put his hands up defensively, "The court will please ask the plaintiff to speak English."  
  
"She's a gothic punk, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Her name's even weird," Dean said. "Riva Pier."  
  
"Riva?" Ron said, stealing another glance at the Slytherin. "She's got huge bazongas!"  
  
Hermione put a hand on her hip. "The judge with slap the defendant if he doesn't shut his huge mouth right now."  
  
To Harry's and Dean's amusement, Ron looked down and said, "Yes ma'am."  
  
((A/N- Ron is such a muffin. Anywho, Up Next: Hermione saying sorry and that girl's going more than flirting. Yowza.))  
  
star123- You're so sweet! My favorite is definately H/Hr. Thank you!!  
  
Hermione1909- THank you so much. I'm having fun continuing this!  
  
Chihiaru Mihara- H/HR FOREVER!!! lol ^_^ 


	3. This is SOOO Embarrassing...

Title: She's A Vamp  
  
Rating: R for language and MAYBE sexual situations.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Author's Notes: This starts out a bit sad. Oh... and I don't own Harry & Co., I own the plot and new character(s).  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione's dorm room, who she shared with Parvati, Lavender and Sunny Truman (blonde and chubby) showed no sign of cleanliness. The dresser, a vanity and window sills were littered with lipsticks, nail polishes, make- up, brushes, combs, hair things and feminine napkins. The floor was cluttered with clothes, underwear and other things that weren't sanitary.  
  
The only thing that looked not messy was, of course, Hermione's made bed and few stuffed animals on it that were in order of size. A leisure book was on the pillow where it usually was, teen romances were her favorites. The other girls' beds were never made and their stuffed animals somehow managed to fine their way into clothes drawers in Hermione's wardrobe.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed, clutching her romance book. She had told her friends about what happened in Potions while they got ready for bed. Lavender was silent, putting on her pajamas, while Parvati questioned Hermione.  
  
"You got mad at him because that queer girl was flirting with him?" Parvati asked, getting undressed to get in the shower. "That's sort of..."  
  
"Dumb?" Asked Hermione miserably. Lavender gave a towel to the fully undressed Parvati, whom had no sense of modesty. Parvati casually took it and wrapped it only around her lower torso. Lavender, who was Hermione's best girl friend, patted Hermione's curly head sympathetically.  
  
"No not dumb. It just shows that you don't trust him." Lavender told Hermione. Lavender took out her tarot cards and began to shuffle. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew what Lavender was doing. Lavender noticed and said, "Just this once?"  
  
"Okay, f-- Parvati!" Hermione shouted in disgust, turning to the half naked brunette to her left. "That's disgusting! Do that in the bathroom!"  
  
"What, comb my--" Parvati began. But Lavender and Hermione both pointed towards the bathroom and shouted:  
  
"DO THAT IN THERE!" Parvati rolled her eyes and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Soon after the hissing of the shower and smell of shampoo told them that she was safely from view.  
  
"Ugh. I am scarred for life." Lavender blinked a couple of times. She put the tarot cards in front of Hermione. "Cut them three times, and while you're doing it, tell me three things you want to change in this situation."  
  
Hermione cut the cards once and said, "I want to trust Harry fully." Second, "I want Harry to stop lusting after that girl." Third and final, "I want that girl to disappear."  
  
"Okay!" Lavender giggled at the last request. She laid down the cards and put them in separate piles. Hermione couldn't make sense out of any of the combinations, but Lavender seemed to. She was giggling like mad toward the end. Sunny, who was writing in her diary during all of this, climbed down from the top bunk she shared with Parvati and said:  
  
"What's so funny?" Sunny wasn't entirely friendly, a little bit of a spoiled brat, being the only child of a wealthy family. But she was understanding and was a nice companion sometimes. She had watery blue eyes and pink cheeks. Harry often said she looked like Dudley's twin sister.  
  
"Come here and listen to this!" Lavender beckoned Sunny closer and Lavender looked at Hermione. Hermione was actually, for once in her life, intrigued at what the cards had to say. Lavender knew that Hermione would make her skip what cards meant what and why, so she got straight to the point. "The cards say that Harry likes the proportions on that Pier girl."  
  
"Like her huge breasts that probably give her back problems?" Hermione said grimly. Lavender nodded and Sunny looked sympathetic.  
  
"Man, that's shallow! I'll admit that Pier girl has a great figure, but I've heard she's part veela. That strand of silver locks prove it." Sunny told them. "My actual thought us that she dyed it and made it seem like she was veela."  
  
"Perhaps. But the cards also offer advice!" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Lav, this might be the only time I take it! What does it say?" Persisted Hermione.  
  
"They say, in order to get him back..."  
  
"I never lost him!"  
  
"Will you just listen?" Lavender rolled her eyes impatiently. "They say in order to get Harry back you have to use LUST! The Lover's Card points that out when combined with..."  
  
"Lust?" Hermione interrupted, with spite in her voice. "Like have sex with him?"  
  
"Good lord, no." Lavender raised an eyebrow. "Just..." She searched for the right words.  
  
"Maybe a lap dance," Sunny said thoughtfully. "But don't take off anything."  
  
"Omigawd, I have the perfect outfit!" Lavender jumped off the bed, tarot cards moved out of their piles and order as Lavender dug in her dresser. Skimpy underwear flew everywhere.  
  
Sunny's eyes brightened. "I have the color lipstick Pier wears... and maybe black eye shadow." Sunny dashed over to the caboodle and started taking out different shades of red lipstick.  
  
"You guys!" Hermione said with a wicked grin. "That's really not your decision to make, here!"  
  
Lavender finally found what she was looking for. It was the skimpiest piece of clothing Hermione had ever seen Lavender hold in her hand... and Lavender wasn't shy when it came to underwear. Sunny returned with a blood-red lipstick and bottle of black nail polish and eye shadow.  
  
"People! Hold it!" Hermione scootched back as the two girls tried to make her up. "I don't know, this isn't really how--"  
  
Lavender put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "My cards never lie. They cost 50 Galleons, and the cashier told me they were 400 centuries old and found in an old Gypsy's tomb in Egypt. Believe me, those cards know best."  
  
*  
  
"One, Dean! Just one!" Harry said hastily to Dean. Dean dropped the four rabbit feet he was holding into the cauldron; Harry's loud order was too late. The two jumped back and watched as a black flame erupted from the small cauldron that Harry never had to replace before. The cauldron bottom melted off the cauldron and turned into a blob, ending the sort of firework display by sticking to the carpet of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Oops." Dean said. Harry nodded and tried to pick up the cauldron bottom, but it refused to budge and was hot. Dean picked up the cauldron itself and saw that the mixture had burned and stuck to the cauldron. "Dammit. Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to! I'll buy you a new one!"  
  
"I know, it's all right. I'll get buy a new one. No harm done." Harry said, trying to get the blob that was the cauldron bottom off the carpet with a fork. He took out his wand as Dean threw the cauldron into the trash and tried to get it off by using a Unstuck Charm. It only half worked, thw carpet was stained.  
  
"Oh shit. McGonagall's gonna kill us." Dean said, his hands in his pockets and staring at the pewter stain on the scarlet flooring.  
  
"Only if she finds out." Harry said. "Hermione will... oh wait. She's mad at me. Perfect!" Harry threw his hands up in the air and stomped his foot. "Dammit!"  
  
"Look Harry, I'm..."  
  
"Dean, trust me. I don't care who did it, I just don't feel like replacing carpeting for detention." Harry said, kneeling down to examine the damage.  
  
"Agreed!" Dean said with a laugh. Harry grinned and poked the stain with his finger. It was still hot, and a portion of it was bubbling. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to leave you in a spot like this, Harry." Dean said, looking at his watch. "I promised Seamus that I would..."  
  
"Go ahead," Harry said, using a small Cooling Charm on the mess. Dean nodded and dashed out the portrait hole. When he was gone, Harry murmured to himself, "Just leave me here, cleaning up your mess..." He looked up and said out loud, "Oh God, I'm acting like Hermione..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Came an amused voice from behind Harry. He flicked his head around to see Hermione with a grin on her face. Harry's body tensed and his jaw dropped; she was in a transparent negligee. She was wearing blood-red lipstick, black nail polish and eye shadow. She even had a lock of silver tucked behind her ear...  
  
"Um..." Harry was speechless. "Dean stained the carpet... and, um..."  
  
Hermione's grin kept as she walked slowly toward Harry. Harry was so busy staring at her that he lost his balance on his knee and fell over. Hermione giggled kneeled so close to him her nose was inches from his. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked, stunned, at Hermione. The negligee was... plum!  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked in a deep, lusty voice. "Let me fill your pleasures!" Harry's mouth was forcing itself to curve. "Mystery is my game!"  
  
At this point Harry broke out laughing. Hermione's grin turned into a frown and she folded her arms. This was the last time she ever took advice from a bunch of old cardboard rectangles with pretty pictures on them. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're trying to act like that Riva girl!" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, you seemed to like her enough." Hermione said. She wasn't amused and felt very foolish. "Isn't this what you want?"  
  
"No!" Said Harry, sitting up and grinning at Hermione, who sat Indian style.  
  
"Ugh. I feel dumb."  
  
"Let me guess." Harry said, trying his hardest to focus on Hermione's face and not what was under the transparent nightgown. "Lav and Sunny?"  
  
"Bull's eye." Hermione covered herself with a blanket and jumped on a squashy couch and laughed. Harry followed her. "I'm such a goof."  
  
"You're a sexy goof." Harry said, his eyes wondering.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You're the sixth cute boy to tell me that today.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
Hermione pulled Harry onto her. "Just kidding!"  
  
((A/N- I laughed along with Harry. LOL!))  
  
bookworm4ever- This happened! ;-)  
  
Glimmermaid- You're so sweet. R/Hr is okay, but it's also kinda weird since they sort of resent each other...  
  
Hermione1909- H/Hr will always remain my favorite, and yes.. it's funny when Herm chews out Harry but I think this was better, don't you? =)  
  
See the light blue button? Right there? Push it and write nice things in the text boxy thingy that shows up!! 


End file.
